When working in areas where there is known to be, or there is a potential of there being, dusts, fumes, gases or other contaminants that are potentially hazardous or harmful to health, it is usual for a worker to use a respirator or a clean air supply source. While a large variety of respiratory devices are available, some commonly used devices include powered air purifying respirators (PAPR) or a self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA). A PAPR typically includes a blower system comprising a fan powered by an electric motor for delivering a forced flow of air through a tube to a head top worn by a user. A PAPR typically includes a device (i.e., turbo) that draws ambient air through a filter, forces the air through a breathing tube and into a helmet or head top to provide filtered air to a user's breathing zone, around their nose or mouth. An SCBA provides clean air from a compressed air tank through a tube or hose to the interior of a head top worn by a user.
In many instances, it is important for the user to be confident that their PPE is working correctly. Additionally, safety managers at work locations requiring the use of PPE want to be able to confirm that their employees are using the correct PPE, and that the PPE is being used as intended.